The Walking Dead: All Stars/Episode 1: A New Night
A New Night is the first episode of the five-part mini-series, The Walking Dead: All Stars. Plot The mini-series begins in the woods where Cillian's on an run from his adopted family the Hill and the Police in florida because he's been order by his adopted father, Hank Hill to marry his adopted cousin, Luanne Platter, Until he arrived at the cliff, Hank's trying to confront him that it's okay. Bobby go to Cillian and whisper that they must continuing running while Hank's walking towards Cillian with the handcuffs, Bobby accidentally slipped and he and Cillian fall into the river, far from Hank. Cillian and Bobby awakens after two days of unconsciousness, Bobby told Cillian that they must work together to find their way out of the forest and return to Arlen, Cillian agrees. Bobby heard a weak groan comes from a person, prompting Cillian to ask if he was alive. The person the growls and claws at Cillian and Bobby. Bobby falls down in surprise, then recoils as the person then tries to attack them again. Lee crawls back further and further until his back hits the wrecked car. Bobby sees the shotgun and shell within reach. He grabs both but bobbles the shell upon trying to load it into the weapon. He grabs it again and successfully loads the shotgun, then points it at the person, who appears to be exhibiting some form of animalistic behavior as he continually tries to claw at him and shows no regard for the fear of the gun pointed at his face. Bobby shoots the person in the head, blowing it apart and slaying him. Until, A girl named Lorcan, Cillian's younger twin sister saw Bobby shot the person, She reveals that she's been running from someone who's out to chase her and decided to join forces with the boys before a cluster of other people with rotted skin and what appear to be severely decomposed frames come out of the brush. the trio hastily stands up and- with his single good leg- limps away from the car wreck, noticing others trying to claw at them. They climbs up the hill and climbs over a fence into a suburban backyard and discovers that they're in a neighbourhood. Lorcan and Bobby can find their way out of the streets while Cillian look inside of the house. He hesitantly pulls himself to his feet and calls out for anyone to reply. After finding no help,Cillian's decides to enter the house and finds the back door unlocked. He enters the house and quickly ascertains the disturbed quality of the downstairs section of the house as demolished as it is. A pool of fresh blood resides on the path between the living room and kitchen, and Cillian slips in it as he searches the house for any signs of life. He finds a cup of water beside the kitchen sink and greedily drinks from it. Suddenly, a beeping noise comes from the living room. Lee investigates the sound and finds an answering machine of the house's phone displaying three new messages. Cillian presses a button on the answering machine and listens to the first of three messages. A man who names himself Thaddus Plotz said to a woman named Sandra that she've won a ticket to Burbank California, as she must be careful from the Warner Bros and Sister. The second message automatically plays and Thaddus details that the studio's tour is cancelled because he is under quarantine in the city and were not allowed to leave. He begged Sandra to return to Murietta before Thaddus discovers that the Warners had escape from the Water-Tower. The third message then plays and Cillian hears Thaddus gone crazy. Thaddus warns the Warners (if they were indeed listening) that he will get them and lock them in the Tower forever as the line cut out. Cillian picks up a photograph of a three Warners next to the phone, and hypothesizes that three Warner Siblings had escape. Lee then hears a girl's voice come from the kitchen. He returns to the kitchen and finds nobody there. Suspicious, Cukkuab checks each of the cupboards and drawers and finds a walkie-talkie. The girl on the other end of the signal tells him that he is being to loud and has to be quiet. He asks her a series of questions while trying to locate her downstairs, in which he discovers her name to be Dot Warner, and she and her brothers are separated. He asks her if she is safe while searching for her in the kitchen. She explains that she is hiding in her treehouse. Lee sees her outside and waves at her in the treehouse. She suddenly yelps and disappears into her treehouse. Startled, Cillian turns around and sees another person lunging for him. He throws his hands up defensively and pushes her off him. The woman's decayed skin gave him al of the understanding her needed, and he turned and ran from her, but slipped in the blood on the floor. His head bangs against the edge of a kitchen counter and his vision blurs. Incentivized by the growling of the woman crawling towards him, Lee shakes his head and punches the woman away. He stands up and runs again, only to be tripped by the woman's hand. He drags himself away towards the back door as a girl opens it with a hammer encumbering her small hands. Cillian kicks the attacking woman back and grabs the hammer from the frightened girl. He bashes the rotting skull in and kills the woman. Panting from the struggle, Lee drops the hammer and formally greets the young girl. She asks if he had killed the woman, and he says that something else did. Lee asks her if she had been alone since Sandra had died. She answers yes and that she is waiting for her brothers to return so they can go home. Cillian says that she and her brothers may not go home for a while and promises to look after her until everything gets fixed by other people. Cillian then decides that they have to leave the house, since the neighborhood was not safe. Cillian tells Dot that they need to leave immediately in order to find help, Lorcan and Bobby found them. They exit the house through the back door and out through the gate. They see a pair of men trying to push a car out of the middle of the road. Cillian greets them, and they both cry out in shock, afraid that Cillian, Lorcan, Bobby and Dot were about to eat them. They introduce themselves and explain that they were trying to move a car so they could drive away to one of their dad's farm a few miles away from Atlanta. One of them, Shawn Greene, asks for Lee's help in moving the car in exchange for passage to the farm. Cillian, before he thinks about it, blurts out that Clementine is not his daughter, and says that he is just some guy who found her. The other man, Chet, raises the alarm that "more monsters" were coming. Lee and Shawn quickly hop over to the obstacle and push the car out of the road. Shawn calls for everyone to enter his pickup truck. Cillian, Lorcan, Bobby, Dot and Chet safely in the truck, Shawn drives away from the rotting people and onward to his father's farm. Upon his arrival several hours later, Chet gets into his own car that was at the farm and leaves for his mother's house. Cillian feels his wound in his stomach, Shawn's father exits the house, expressing relief at seeing his son alive and well. Shawn hugs his father and delivers news of Chet's fate. Both men discuss the situation in the city before turning their attention to Cillian, Lorcan, Bobby and Dot. Shawn's father mistakenly believes that Cillian was Dot's father, but Shawn corrects him and explains that Lee is just a man who found her by herself. He asks Dot verify Cillian's identity, and she does so while hiding behind Lorcan's back. Shawn's father notices Cillian's stomach injury and tells him to sit on the porch so he could treat it after asking his son to check on Shawn's sister inside the house. Lee sits on a bench and Shawn's father checks out the wound. He asks Cillian for his name and then introduces himself as Hershel Greene. He then asks Cillian who he was and what had caused his injury. Cillian tell the truth, the latter of which will result in him saying that he had hit a man on the road while being driven by someone else. Hershel asks who he was with at the time, to which Lee must choose whether or not to be honest over. If he lies, Hershel picks up on it but keeps it to himself. As he bandages Cillian's wound, he tells Cillian that he, Lorcan, Bobby and Dot could sleep in the barn with "another displaced family of three". Shawn returns and suggests that he fortify the fence in the morning. Otherwise, Hershel will think it unnecessary, but allows it regardless. Shawn heads inside as Hershel explains to keep the wound clean and watch for any signs of infection. Cillian, Lorcan, Bobby and Dot bed down in the barn with a pair of small sleeping bags. Bobby quietly comments on the smell, where Cillian finishes his sentence about what the smell was like. Dot says that she misses home and asks how far Savannah is from where they are. Lorcan says that it is very far away, and Dot and Bobby dozes off. Guilty about not being able to provide her more comfort, Cillian slips into a nightmare about his and Lorcan's origin in an alley. He dreams about how he's been forced to marry his adopted cousin. Realizing that Dot was still next to him and sleeping comfortably, Cillian falls back asleep. The following morning, Cillian is awoken by a boy telling him lightheartedly to "get up". Lee yawns and stands up as the stranger jokes to Dot that she might have spiders in her hair, but her "daddy" scared them off. Cillian explains that he his not truly her father and introduces himself. The man greets Cillian and tells them that he is Eddy. Suddenly, a very loud boy appears at the doors of the barn and calls for his friend to join him before scampering off. The trio in the barn leave to find him. Kenny tells Lee that the boy was his friend, Ed because he's a bonehead and a moron because he's an idiot. Eddy then brings Cillian, Lorcan, Bobby and Dot over to meet his best friends. He introduces them after offering Cillian wanted a ride to Macon. Eddy's friend, Edd, aka, "Double D" quickly compliments Dot that she's the girl back in Burbanks California. Shawn comes over and informs them that he needed to reinforce the fence on the west side of the farm. Ed volunteers his help, and Shawn gives him the "position" of foreman. They break off to the other side of the house and work on the fence. Lorcan joins Double D as Eddy leaves to fix his own truck. Cillian asks Eddy if he needed any help and what his plan is. Eddy then says that he believes the National Guard would solve the situation and that they should just try to weather the storm. In the event that the National Guard would be unable to fix the problem soon, he would just return to his home in Peach Creek and get on his dad's boat until the situation was resolved. Cillian can choose to talk to Double D and ask about her profession. He learns that he is a student at Peach Creek Junior High. He asks about Lee's job, and he says that he was a art college student, but got expelled. Cillian finds Shawn working to hammer a board into place on the fence. He asks if Shawn needed any help, and Shawn puts him to work on sawing a length of two-by-fours apart. Shawn relays a story to Lee where he watched a man in Atlanta shoot a boy dead without hesitation. He then asks if Cillian had killed any of the undead people so far, to which Cillian says that he was forced to bash a "poor girl's brains in". Shawn is quite perturbed by this, and sends Lee's way to find his dad after Lee finishes cutting his board in order to be alone. Cillian finds Hershel in the barn as he is raking along a bale of hay to one of his horses. Hershel looks up and asks him how he got out of the city, to which Lee can be honest or dishonest about. Cillian compliments his farm, and Hershel turns the conversation around to Cillian and Lorcan's lost family. Cillian explains that they didn't meet their birth parents. Hershel then points out that Cillian must take care of a little girl now and asks how he had met her. Hershel asks Cillian if he could give him some advice. Hershel tells Cillian that he may not know who he is or what he did, If the situation in the city does not get resolved soon, then Cillian would be bound to meet other people that would question his honesty and if they were to find him guilty of lying, they would hurt him. Suddenly, Shawn screams out from the fence. Hershel orders him to go help while he gets his gun. Cillian rushes around the house and finds Shawn's legs pinned beneath a tractor while a pair of zombies (as he truly acknowledges them for here) try to break through the unfinished fence. Ed is stupefied upon the tractor at having run Shawn over, and a third zombie reaches over the fence and grabs him. Cillian, Lorcan, Eddy, Double D and Ed work together to help Shawn but the walkers then burst through the fence and leap onto him, biting into his leg and neck. Hershel then arrives and looks on in horror as his son is suffering beneath the walkers' ministrations, but quickly recovers enough to shoot the walkers with his shotgun, then the third who had attacked Duck as it tried to get in again. Eddy tries to apologize, but Hershel rejects it. He then turns his attention to Lee, who he accuses of not trying to help. Lee uncomfortably tries to come up with an excuse, but Hershel accepts nothing from him. Hershel then tells Cillian to hope Eddy doesn't do the same thing if Dot's life is at stake, but Cillian tells Hershel that Shawn's death was not the Eds's fault. Hershel orders them all to leave again as he tends to his son's corpse. Eddy somberly approaches Cillian and tells him that they could tag along with them to Macon if they wanted to. He then takes his family to the truck as Cillian and Lorcan pull Bobby and Dot away. Cillian apologies to Eddy and he accept his apology. At dusk, the truck they had driven to Macon in runs out of gas. Everyone exits the vehicle and walks a short distance until Dot points out someone working on an engine of a big rig truck. Eddy shouts at the man and asks if he is friendly. The man then looks at Eddy and growls. Several more walkers approach from all directions as they put their backs to a drugstore. Dot is then tackled by a walker and screams for help until a gunshot sounds out and kills the walker, spraying blood all over Dot as she fearfully runs to Cillian. Cillian looks and sees the shooter; a woman who had come out of the drugstore with an Asian man. Bobby saw Joseph and Connie rescuing him and Dot saw her brothers, Yakko and Wakko. The woman shoots at several more walkers as the man ushers everyone inside the drugstore. After everyone safely enters, he locks the security gate to the drugstore and runs inside. Immediately, an argument ensues between the two rescuers and another glasses woman who appears to be angered by the shooter leaving the drugstore. The angered woman says "Goddammit! You're supposed to stay!" Cillian can choose to intervene. The leader then notices Dot in the corner with Lorcan covered in blood and immediately assumes she was bitten. She decides that they must kill her before she turns, but Yakko steps between them, threatening him. Lorcan says that there is no bite, but the leader refuses to believe her and explains that they had already seen this happen where a man with a bite had died, turned and attacked them all. Cillian tells him to stop yelling and making the situation worse. Cillian becomes overwlemed with anger, blasting at Larry that he will kill and beat him down should he kill anyone in the room, firmly asserting he will die before he sees Duck thrown out. Bobby soon cries out as a walker attacks him at the bathroom door. Cillian rushes over to help her, but stumbles past the leader and falls. He gets back up and runs to Bobby to get her out of harm's way, but inadvertently pulls the walker to its feet to attack him. A gunshot rings out and kills it. Cillian sees that the previous shooter had shot the walker and killed it, but a bunch of walkers outside start banging on the gate in response. As everyone cowers behind the counters, a string of gunshots outside draw them away from the drugstore. Leader's father then throws another tirade at the stupidity of Connie's shot, but soon falls to his knees with severe chest pain. Leader's explains that he has heart problems and that he needs the nitroglycerin pills in the pharmacy. Cillian suggests that they find a way into the pharmacy through the office (Determinant) and leaves Leader's and her bully alone. Eddy takes charge of the situation and tells the quiet man in the corner to be the lookout. He says his name is Joseph while the shooter introduces herself as Connie. Leader introduces herself as Meg Griffin and her father, Maxi, and is told to keep an eye on him. The Asian man, Glenn, volunteers to run to a nearby motel to find fuel for their truck. He leaves and Dot gives him one of her walkie-talkies. Script Click here to see the episode's script. Category:The Walking Dead: All Stars Episodes